Ties
by Tomboy13
Summary: Wally and Dick are caught in an explosion while on the team's latest mission, unfortunately for them that seems to be the least of their problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Young Justice**

**No slash pairings, just WallyxDick friend like moments**

* * *

Wally West eats more than most of Young Justice team combined but at least he eats anything. He's not picky, which helps when buying in bulk for a teenage boy with a seriously high metabolism.

The only real problem, besides the food bill, is the fact that he constantly _needs _to fuel himself up.

Normally it's not much of an issue because even during a fight with some robbers he could punch a guy, easily zip away to grab a hot dog and be back in time to watch the guy fall to the floor.

But out here in the jungle east of the first drop zone, Robin notices it might become an issue.

"KF." He calls over the speedster when he notices the older boy staring longingly at the hanging fruit in the trees, "Don't eat anything on this island, alright? Batman said it's all been tampered with."

Wally groans, "Why would anyone mess with food like that? It's just wrong."

Superboy gives Wally a confused look, "What does it matter? You always have food on you." In fact, Superboy has almost come to depend on M'gann and Wally as his snack sources.

"Well, you see Supey-"

"Quiet!" Kaldur admonishes the team in a way that has them all looking a bit guilty, "The complexes are up ahead. Miss Martian, scan the area."

She nods sweetly and floats away in camouflage mode to do her assignment as Aqualad turns to brief the rest of them.

"There are at least twenty hostages alive inside the main complex. Remember our mission is to secure them and to extract the research information. Robin, you and Kid will be taking care of the research in the lab to the west of the complex."

The two friends give each other thumbs up and Robin even holds up the USB drive to prove they are ready.

Superboy and Aqualad, along with Miss Martian will help retrieve the hostages and get them to the bio ship as quickly as possible. Then they will rendezvous at the pickup zone to retrieve Kid Flash and Robin.

The plan is solid and unlike the events in Santa Prisca, nothing should go wrong.

* * *

When Miss Martian comes back to give them all the mental images of their surroundings, they don't linger on them. The movement of the soldiers guarding each facility could change at any moment but at least they now know how many they'll be up against. Aqualad uses hand signals to direct them as they are wary enough to know that not only will radio signals be intercepted, they'll be traced as well.

Robin and Kid Flash remove themselves from the group at point zero five, wishing each other good luck silently as the two take a left and disappear into the engineered trees.

"It's weird." Wally mutters as he studies the trees they pass by quietly.

"What's weird?" Robins replies, his eyes scanning ahead for any signs of danger.

"That they'd mess with the fruit." Wally reaches out to grab a banana but Robin whacks his hand away.

"You really don't listen to Batman's briefings, do you?"

"I drift in and out."

"Tch, typical. Batman said that originally this place was supposed to be a tropical resort, everything man made but Poison Ivy got wind of it and altered everything."

"Ivy's hot." Wally agrees with a head nod, "Alright, I get it. She's going to turn this place from club med to club dread. It doesn't mean she had to mess with the fruit."

Robin sighs and wills himself more patience, "The fruit here messes with your _mind_, KF. Not that you have much of one to mess with."

Batman had explained that Ivy probably planned on using the resort as another get rich scheme. She'd invite only the wealthiest to the island and more than likely use the fruit and whatever else she created to mind control them into giving up their money. It was imperative that they shut down the island before she returned to deal with the finishing touches.

"Dude! Harsh!" Wally grins easily at their banter and picks up his pace. "Still…it all looks so good."

"Yeah yeah, come _on_. Ivy's probably on her way back to this place right now and we gotta be outta here before she does."

Wally huffs and without much warning picks up the Boy Wonder in his arms, zipping them easily through the jungle and towards the guarded facility which houses the computers that Ivy used to alter the once amazing jungle.

"Huh, all the guards left? Guess Supey must have all their attention." Wally comments as he sets an agitated Robin down to pick the lock to grant them access to the building. Robin looks around in barely detectable unease. He hasn't heard any sounds of fighting in the distance and doubts that Aqualad would have approved of it because of the hostages unless it was their only option but his unease doesn't change their mission.

"Dude, I've died and gone to scientific heaven." Wally murmurs as Robin pushes open the door and reveals years of scientific research on flora and fauna, complete with amazing computers.

"Isn't that a little oxymoronic?" Robin quips, shutting the door behind himself with a dull snap.

"Just let me bask in my geek-dom, please Rob."

Robin laughs at his best friend and makes his way to the computer, the unease creeping back into him slowly. He decides on doing a quick sweep of the building first, just in case, "I still can't believe that everyone left…"

He trails off when his foot snags onto something and glances down with a puzzled look. He realizes what he has done not even a split second after, "KF! It's a tra-"

He knows his words don't even fully come out as an explosion rocks the building. He's thrown violently backwards and hits something not solid enough to be a wall. Even with his head throbbing and his ears ringing he recognizes the feel of Wally's arms around him, pulling him from the still growing inferno as only a speedster can. But Wally can only go so fast and the door is no longer a way out as explosion after explosion threatens to send the red head to the ground.

Robin can hear Kid Flash hiss in pain but when he attempts to look Wally crushes him to his chest and the next thing Robin knows is that Wally has cannonballed the two of them out a window. They land so harshly on the ground that Robin is nearly knocked senseless but Wally is already up and running with his friend but even Kid Flash can't get them far enough away from the building to avoid getting hit by the last and most violent of the explosions.

Wally's body flies forward as both teens are whipped through the air and when they finally hit the ground neither one is conscious.

* * *

**This was my first time really writing in this sort of tense so I hope it turned out alright lol **

**Don't forget to review!  
**


	2. What a drag

**Don't own YJ**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP!  
**

* * *

Superboy is carrying the last of the scientists out of the complex when he hears the explosion but his feet stay firmly planted on the ground even as his eyes turn toward Aqualad who is standing next to Miss Martian with a look of surprise on his face.

"Robin and Wally!" She squeals and Aqualad has to react quickly to keep her from flying off.

"…We have our mission." He mutters calmly but his tone carries a hint of worry.

"They're out of my telepathic range! I have to check on them." She insists, tugging at Aqualad's firm grip.

Many things are flowing through the team leader's mind, his duty to the people they are trying to save and his duty to his teammates are front and center and he's at war with himself.

"It'll take all three of us to protect this many people on the trek back to the bio ship."

He's right and even Superboy can see the logic of it. The civilians have priority even over their own friends and must be taken care of, besides with more soldiers on the way they don't have the time to spare.

"M'gann, we'll come back for them as soon as we can." Superboy promises firmly and with one last look at the black billowing smoke in the distance, Miss Martian turns back to her charges.

"Right."

* * *

When Robin finally awakes all he can feel is pain. His mask is charred and his chest piece is ripped in several places showing where his normally pale skin is now shiny with minor burns. He knows he should be in critical condition with serious damage but he's not…

"KF!" The cry is muted to his ears and he remembers that he probably hasn't recovered from the concussive blast. The red head is lying just at his feet, unmoving but Robin can see the faint signs of breathing. He hauls himself forward, wincing as he does so and pulls on the older teen's shoulder. "Wally! Wake up, man!"

It's when he pulls Wally towards him that he winces again, this time out of sympathy. The back of Wally's costume is black on the parts that haven't been burned away and the exposed skin is so raw and charred that Robin feels his lunch threaten to come up.

"No…nononono…this is bad."

When Robin sees Wally's skin moving he manages to pull himself out of his funk long enough to process what is going on. Wally's accelerated healing has kicked in and while it's not perfect it's definitely not hurting anything.

"Ugh…"

"KF!" Robin gives a laugh that's made of pure relief, "Dude! You're alive!"

Wally's green eyes force themselves open and even though he's healing, he's in more pain than Robin probably is, "…if you call this living."

"I have some morphine in my belt, I could…" Robin trails off as Wally pushes his hands away so he can sit up.

"Morphine just leaves me wonky for five minutes before leaving my system-s'no point." He hisses out, looking over his own shoulder to inspect the damage.

'_No duh, Rob.'_ The Boy Wonder mentally smacks himself, '_Nothing lasts long in a speedster's system unless it's constantly pumped in.'_

"So, you doin' okay?"

Robin turns to see Wally eying him with a pained look still on his face with his eyes a bit glossier than they were before. Despite the upbeat tone, Robin hears something off about Wally's voice, it sounds almost slurred.

"You're the one who almost got blown to kingdom come." Robin reminds him in an effort to distract himself from the pain he was in.

"Yeah but I've got accelerated healing. You don't." Wally reasons as he catches sight of the now destroyed lab, "Damn! You think Bats is gonna have our heads for not getting the info?"

Robin frowns because now he's certain he can hear slurring in Wally's speech so decides on doing a little test.

"I'd rather not think about that right now. Can you stand?" Robin helps Wally to his feet but releases him to allow the older teen take a few steps on his own.

"Yeah, I got this dow-OW!" Wally stumbles and hits the ground before Robin can even try to catch him. "So, I think walking's a big no for me right now."

Fear crosses over Robin's face but luckily Wally isn't in a position to see it, "Hey, Wally. Have you ever had a concussion before?"

"Uh…nope?"

Robin drops to his knees and pulls out a small flashlight from his belt, holding it up to examine Wally's eyes.

"…shit."

"Shit's not good…" Wally remarks absently.

"Neither is a concussion. Why isn't your body healing that first?"

"Dunno." Wally replies, "Maybe it's not as bad as the burns?"

Robin sighs and decides it's time to call Miss Martian. He thinks out to her, still a bit unclear of how her mental communications truly work, but receives nothing in reply.

"She's not answering…" He says quietly.

"Maybe she's not home?" Wally suggests brightly but his eyes are beginning to droop. He sits back onto his bottom and Robin grabs his shoulders.

"Wally, you can't go to sleep."

"What? Why not?" The red head questions, "I'm fine Rob, really."

"No, you can't because-" Robin cuts himself off, glancing sharply into the jungle. "Must be more of Ivy's men. We gotta hide."

Robin has his hands full attempting to pull his lanky friend into the brush but he manages to do so and shifts KF's body suit to stealth mode because red and yellow are not their friends right now. He throws his cape over them both as extra protection and hopes the men that are currently thrashing their way through the jungle have enough on their mind.

"The whole complex is gone!" One of the men cries out as the others stagger to a halt.

"Shit…wait, we're getting a radio call. Some kids broke out the prisoners! They're calling for backup!"

They rush off in a less than uniformed manner, muttering mostly about how kids could have done anything on this scale and Robin knows that despite being hired by a meta human they are way out of their league in dealing with one.

But the troops aren't Robin's priority at the moment and sadly, neither is the safety of the rest of his team. He knows that the others will be able to handle whatever is thrown at them with skill.

It's now up to him to get Wally to a safe point so the older teen can heal in peace.

"KF?" Robin questions to the lump that is currently curled under his cloak, "We gotta move now, okay?"

"…yeah, yeah…dude, my back's cold."

Robin allows himself a small smile at Wally's response because he knows it means that the red head is at least aware of what is going on. He pulls himself to his feet and reaches down to assist Wally when he feels a tug at his ankle.

"Wally, let go of my ankle…"

"Rob, I don't have your ankle."

Robin swears, as their eyes lock for a split second, that time has begun to slow down. He glances down at his ankle in time to see a vine wrapped around the boot give him such a vicious tug that when he hits the dirt he yelps as it drags him away from Kid Flash.

* * *

**Annnnnd there goes the boy wonder **


	3. Temptation

**Don't own YJ**

**Thank you to all reviewers! Keep it up!**

**Sorry for the delay!  
**

* * *

"ROB!"

It's KF's straggled cry that snaps Robin into action and he allows himself to be dragged for a bit as he pulls out two batarangs from his belt, slamming one into the ground and throwing the other at the vine.

His plan is solid but not without flaw.

He cries out when his arm halts but his body continues to go further and throws another batarang. He feels a tug in his muscles and knows he'll have to let go of the batarang keeping him anchored if he doesn't want to break something.

"Hang on dude!"

Wally appears out of the trees, much slower than normal but he's quick enough to grab Robin's hand as his grip slips and smart enough to move so the Boy Wonder can have some slack.

"KF, let go! You'll get dragged too!" Robin orders but the speedster only tightens his grip.

"…won't…Rob-" Another vine shoots out so quickly that Wally can't do anything but watch it grab him around his wrist and both teens are pulled into the thick foliage.

* * *

Aqualad has placed M'gann in charge of keeping the scientists calm as they trek through the jungle since Superboy has done little but glare at them in anger. Aqualad can't blame him as he is also a bit off put by their attitudes, many are whiny and consistently need assistance over the simplest of obstacles but he reminds himself that they are civilians and cannot do what they can.

"You should be able to call the bio-ship now." Superboy remarks as he pulls two of their charges over another set of rocks.

Aqualad is quick to halt that idea before M'gann can react, "That will give them our precise location. We are not far now, just have patience."

Patience isn't a term Superboy likes and the look he is giving Aqualad only cements that fact but he heeds the wiser teen's words and continues the march, his sharp ears tuned for any sign of his friends.

* * *

Wally awakens to a whole new level of pain along with a sense of disorientation.

"…ugh…why am I upside down?" He asks out loud, not expecting an answer and he nearly squeaks out in surprise when he receives one.

"Because little one, my vines have you in their grasp."

"Ivy!" He blurts out before he can stop himself. Ivy has always been one bad chick but the stories Robin has told him simply don't do her curved goddess like body justice.

"Mhm," She is practically purring out the sound as she circles the entrapped teen slowly, eyeing him in a way that makes him feel just like a piece of meat. "…Kid Flash, right?"

"Uh, yeah…hey woah, you know my name!" He lets out a laugh that sends his head reeling and decides that laughing is probably not the best idea.

"My babies heard you talking to the Boy Wonder…" She replies, bending forward to give Wally a spectacular view.

"Boy…Rob! Where is he!" Wally swings the vine casing forward so violently that it almost catches Ivy by surprise but all she does is laugh at him as she steps out of his range.

"He's…safe. For the moment I just wanted to talk to you."

Wally struggles but being strung upside down after healing a concussion isn't helping his already poor focus.

"You're quite interesting…" She coos into his ear and Wally shudders. "You were badly hurt when my vines brought you to me but now all you seem to be is red in the face and in your hair…"

She snakes her fingers into his locks and _smells _him and Wally knows that in any other situation, with any other woman, he would have been in heaven but right now…he really feels like he needs an adult.

"I don't find many men interesting…but you, I think I can use you."

Wally gulps but he can't help but grin at the villainess, "I hear that a lot, babe."

* * *

"Stupid! Ugh! Vines!" Robin is accenting each word he spits out with a batarang slash. He also remembers why he hates fighting the Mistress of Plants as he hacks his way to freedom.

His first priority is getting himself free and finding Wally.

His second is to slap Wally upside the head for not heeding his orders.

But then again, why should Wally heed his orders? It isn't as if he is the actual leader or anything…

He frees himself from the last of the vines quickly, giving thanks to his honed skills and natural abilities. As he pushes himself up, he winces at an almost inhuman screech as the rest of the vines shrink back away from him.

"…freaky." He muses as he squats down to grab a sample of the ruined plant and tucks it safely away in his utility belt for safe keeping. He gives himself a moment to attempt another contact with Miss Martian, clicking his teeth in frustration when he meets only silence. He then takes another few seconds to assess his situation.

His fingers slowly work their way to his ear as he bites his lip to push back the temptation to call Batman. He justifies himself by mentally going over the fact that Batman probably wouldn't be able to get his call and it would lead Ivy's men straight to him.

'If things get worse.' He tells himself, 'I'll definitely call him.'

He shakes his head and leaves the area before any more of Ivy's vines can work up the courage to attack him with their Mistress out of sight.

* * *

**Oh Wally, cocky as ever. I wonder what Ivy wants with you. **


	4. Uses

**Don't own YJ**

**Thank you all reviewers! Keep it up!  
**

* * *

Tracking Poison Ivy is never hard and tracking Wally West is just as simple which is why Robin is close to tearing out his hair from its roots because he can't find a trace of either of them.

"Calm down, Rob." He orders himself as he goes over his list out loud, "Ivy knows that I know she has KF and I know that she knows that I've escaped…so why not secure me better?"

He hits himself in the head when the answer dawns on him, "Duh. She knows I'll come after Wally so even if I did escape, I'd walk right back into another trap of hers."

Robin giggles to himself as he glances over the network of vines once more.

"Maybe I'll do just that."

* * *

M'gann is taking a few moments to reconfigure her bio-ship to carry the larger group of people. When she is ready, she walks back down the gangway and motions for the civilians to enter as quickly as possible. They do so without complaint and M'gann can't help but feel it's because they're terrified of angering Superboy.

"Aqualad…" She begins quietly, "The com channel is secure…I could contact Red Tornado if you wanted…"

"It would take Tornado hours to reach us. Superboy, M'gann and I can take them from here, retrace our steps and see if you can find Robin and Kid."

Superboy nods as Aqualad explains that they will catch up with him when they've gotten the hostages to safety. He gives M'gann a small smile before he pushes off the ground, leaping away from them all.

"Wally and Robin are alright…aren't they, Kaldur?"

Aqualad forces the worried look on his face off before he turns to face M'gann, "I believe those two know how to handle themselves."

* * *

When he hits the wall so hard that he hears something crack, he knows he's irritated Ivy enough.

Wally slides down into a sitting position, clutching at his sore ribs with what he hopes is an infuriating grin.

"You'll have to do a lot more than that, babe, to get me to talk."

Ivy's smile freezes on her face, "Since you won't tell me how your powers work. I'll simply have to…experiment."

Her hands spread out and vines wrap around Wally's body, hoisting him up to bring him to her level. "Now, I know you'll be able to heal those silly broken ribs in…what? An hour? Let's try something a little _different_."

Ivy's fingers caress his cheek as she leans forward to breathe on Wally's ear.

"Would you be considered a cougar? Ya know, bein' half plant and all…" Wally spits out, pulling his head back away from her.

"Shhh, my dear and let me give you the best thing you'll ever have even if you live through it."

Wally's about to retort when the villainess swoops down and captures his lips with her own and for a moment it is surprisingly enjoyable until he feels his body begin to seize.

"What's that dear? Not so chatty anymore?" Ivy steps away to survey her work with a pleased expression. Her vines drop the young hero to the ground so she can fully enjoy his body twitching in agony.

"My lips are poisoned; perhaps your little bird forgot to mention that? Now pet let me explain something. If you live through this then I'll use your abilities for plants. Can you just imagine?" She kneels down and strokes back his exposed hair as Wally writhes in pain, gasping for breath.

"My babies will be able to heal themselves! Never again will they have to fear being harmed…but again that's only if you live. I'll check on you in an hour, ta-ta, dear."

"B-bitch!" Wally manages to gasp out before he curls himself into a ball.

"Hm, aren't you spunky." Is all Ivy replies as she leaves the teen to his torment. Now alone with his pain, Wally's breathing comes out in harsh pants and strangled groans grow as his body begins to feel as if it's on fire.

"…R-rob…" Wally can feel his body shutting down and he knows he'd rather have the pain, "A-nyone…"

A scream escapes his lips before his body goes completely still.

* * *

When Robin is nearly thrown out of the tree he has climbed to get his bearings he knows Superboy is nearby.

"SUPERBOY!" He calls out needlessly, the taller teen could probably even hear him if he whispered.

"Robin?" Superboy's voice carries but it's enough and Robin leaps down from the tree and easily falls into a sprint.

They nearly run into each other yards later, "Superboy!" Robin yells as the bigger teen grabs him by his charred cape to keep him from falling over.

"Where's Wally?" Superboy asks as he sets the young teen back on his feet. Superboy is not use to not having Wally constantly chattering and the silence is almost eerie to him.

"Ivy has him."

Rage passes almost casually across the clone's face and Robin waits for it to settle. "I've tracked them. They're close."

Suddenly Superboy spins in the direction Robin knew to be the way Wally was taken and states, "He's screaming."

* * *

Ivy stops her trek when she hears the scream, "He's lasting much longer than anyone else…" Her vines seem to dance at the words, "I know babies, I know but we have to prepare, don't we? Boy Wonder will be here soon and we don't want disappoint him."

The slither off to do her bidding as she stretches herself out on a makeshift seat of plants and vines, smiling to herself all the while.

Everything was still going according to plan.

* * *

**I wouldn't be surprised if Ivy shipped Robin and Wally hahahhaha**


	5. Found

**Don't own YJ**

**Thank you all reviewers!  
**

* * *

Wally's body is dying just as quickly as he is being repaired. The utter pain of having something repaired, broken, repaired and broken again is leaving the teen nearly comatose.

He wants to sob but he can't even find the strength to breathe. He knows he would already be dead if his body wasn't trying so hard to fix him but he almost wishes it would just stop. He knows that even if he lives he'll be completely drained, barely able to function, which is more than likely Ivy's goal.

"G-god!" He curses, feeling his mouth fill up with blood. He spits it out but it only goes so far and he's forced to practically lay in it.

This is not how he wants to die and it's definitely not how he wants to live.

* * *

Superboy is one super leap in front of Robin as the younger teen pumps his legs to keep pace with the clone.

"He's not screaming anymore."

Robin lets out a curse that has Superboy turning on his heel, "What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Not a very nice thing to say about someone, is it?"

"Ivy!"

A vine sweeps Superboy off his feet but Robin is fast enough to dodge the vine aimed for him. He digs into his belt for his batarangs but instead of throwing them this time, he keeps them with him, striking violently at any vine that gets too close.

"Boy Wonder, you never play fair but then again, neither do I." Ivy laughs as her vines pull back to her and some spring up from the ground Robin and Superboy are on. The whole thing is shaking and Robin can feel the ground under him leave his feet and knows that he's now falling.

"Robin!" Superboy's voice cuts through the sound of destruction and his large hand wraps around Robin's wrist and he pulls the younger teen to his chest, using his body to shield him from the avalanche of rocks dropping on them.

Ivy stands there, observing her work with a smirk. She waits until the dusts settles before walking away, confidant that no one will bother her now.

"Come my pets, I'll feed you before I go and check on our little friend."

She walks away and the area becomes quiet.

* * *

When Robin opens his eyes he finds himself staring at the symbol on Superboy's chest.

"I really, really hate her." Superboy growls out, his arms on each side of Robin and his back is the only thing keeping the Boy Wonder from being crushed. "Brace yourself."

With a primal yell he heaves himself backwards, forcing the rocks off of them with pure strength that Robin feels a twinge of jealousy at. He shakes his head and easily slips out from under Superboy to get himself to safety.

"Should we go after her?" Superboy asks as he casually tosses a rock back down into the pit.

"No. We can get her later, we need to find Wally."

Robin takes off quickly in the opposite direction of Ivy. Superboy follows him easily as they make their way to a cave.

"He should be in here."

They enter the cave cautiously, half expecting Ivy to spring another trap. "Wally?"

"Around the corner." Superboy announces and Robin takes the corner at a good speed.

"Wally!" Robin yells out as he sees his friend's body. He notices the blood from Wally's mouth and the fact that Wally's barely breathing first.

"Ivy must have poisoned him. We have to get him to the bioship as quickly as possible."

Superboy nods and kneels down to scoop up Wally into his arms, "Hop on my back."

Robin pulls a face but he's fairly certain that Superboy won't leave without him and complies. His grip is light until Superboy takes his first leap and he's forced to hold on for dear life.

"Contact M'gann. I think we're in range now." Superboy calls up to Robin. Robin nods and calls out to M'gann telepathically.

'M'gann, it's Robin.'

'Robin! You're okay! Is Wally alright? What about Superboy?'

Robin winces at how loud her thoughts come in but he understands that she's probably relieved.

'Wally needs medical attention. Superboy and I are bringing him to the rendezvous point.'

'Affirmative. Aqualad and I will be there in twenty minutes.'

'See you then.'

* * *

When Superboy and Robin arrive at the location, there is still time before the bioship is due to arrive and Robin has Superboy set down Wally so he could check him over in the better light.

"He looks like a mess." Superboy states but Robin can see the worried look on his face.

"Batman has something to help counteract Ivy's poison but it usually has to be give a few moments after infection…"

"Wally's tough. He'll make it."

Robin looks up and sees the bioship speeding towards them and hopes silently that Superboy is right.


	6. End

**Don't own YJ**

**Thank you all reviewers!  
**

* * *

Robin and Superboy are sitting in the bioship with Wally, still completely still, close to them. "It's…eerie."

Robin glances up from his thoughts when Superboy speaks, looking puzzled.

"What's eerie?"

Superboy's head turns to look at Wally, something Robin notices that he has not done since he set the red head down nearly fifteen minutes ago.

"He's never that still even when he's asleep."

Robin understands Superboy's worry. There's nothing they can do for Wally except make him comfortable and pray the anti-venom Batman has made will work.

He knows he'll have to call Batman soon.

Batman will help and Batman will also mention that the mission was technically a success; they saved the hostages and recovered the data.

"It's almost impossible for a speedster to stop moving. Their bodies are always vibrating and the molecules can never be at rest. Batman told me it's why they're usually so energetic, their bodies give them so much adrenaline to keep them from falling apart from the stress of their powers…but Wally said it's not so much adrenaline as it's…a force…a speed force that surrounds speedsters. It protects their bodies in ways I don't think even they fully understand…I think it's the reason he's not dead right now."  
It hits Robin then, more than likely because he's been pushing it from his mind, that Wally _should _be dead.

Ivy's kiss is fatal nine times out of ten, the poison working so fast that no one ever stands a chance.

Wally could explain it to him. Wally's great at science and even though Robin's practically a genius; there are some things he still has to learn.

"We're almost home." Superboy grunts out as he pushes himself to his feet. Aqualad is standing close to the controls and when he sees Superboy move; he approaches Robin, giving orders to M'gann as he walks.

"M'gann, contact Red Tornado. Tell him the mission was successful but we will require the med-bay." He then glances at Robin, "What happened?"

"Later." The boy responds, pulling out his personal com link, "We're close. I have to call Batman."

Aqualad nods and moves to help check Wally's vitals,

Robin moves himself to the very corner of the bioship, out of everyone's normal line of sight and clicks his com link on.

A voice answers not even a moment later, "What is it?"

"I need you to meet us at the cave. It's Wally…Ivy poisoned him."

"…I'll contact the Flash."

The link is severed before Robin can even respond but he's grateful for that. He doesn't know what else to say to Batman and what he really wants to say, he can't say in front of his other team mates.

"Robin?" M'gann appears shortly after the call ends and the Boy Wonder can't help but feel she was probably listening in. "Red Tornado wants to know if-"

She breaks off with a gasp and Robin can hear the sounds of surprise coming from Aqualad.

"He's seizing!"

Robins pushes M'gann roughly out of the way, muttering an apology that he knows he'll have to sweeten with cookies later.

"We have to get him to the cave! M'gann can you get this thing to go any faster?"  
She nods and rushes off looking shaken, so much so that Superboy follows her.

"We're five minutes out from the cave." Aqualad tells Robin as he struggles to hold Wally still as best he can to keep the speedster from injuring himself further.

Robin clicks his teeth together in frustration because as he watches his best friend shake on the table he knows five minutes is far too long.

* * *

Even though Batman and Black Canary are two of the heroes besides Red Tornado that they consistently interact with, the Flash is always a team favorite. When he comes to the cave to pick up Wally he always spends time chatting to the other team members. He zips around, asking how their days were going and if Bats was being too hard on them. He's easy going and someone that makes it easy to see why Kid Flash would aspire to be just like him.

But none of them are prepared for a serious faced Flash. The one that stands next to Batman with the same look on his face as Superboy carries Kid Flash off of the bio ship.

"Thanks, I'll take him from here." Flash zips up to Superboy and relieves him of Wally before zipping off to the med bay.

The young heroes move to follow by Batman stops them with only a look.

"Rest up. We'll inform you on Kid Flash as necessary."

"But-"

"Rest. Up." He orders and turns to follow the Flash down to the med-bay.

"Flash is really worried…isn't he?" M'gann asks quietly to the group, "He didn't even say hello."

"Come." Aqualad places his arm around her shoulders and motions for Superboy to follow, "Let us do as Batman asked."

Robin doesn't follow them. He can't find the motivation to even do so but he can move in the direction of the med-bay and decides that is the best course of action for the time being.

* * *

Batman injects Wally with a syringe full of anti-venom and checks the monitors one more time before turning to face the ever pacing Flash.

"Try not to wear holes in the floor." He mutters.

"How can I not, Bats!" Flash forces himself to stop, glancing at his nephew with a pained look on his face, "You said Ivy's kiss is fatal…but he's…not dead."

"No. But it seems as if his body has been fighting off the venom. He's been dying slowly but his body has been repairing itself but with the toxin still in his system it was just an endless cycle."

"What the hell happened on that island…"

"I can explain."

The two adults turn in unison to face Robin, who stands in front of them, picking at his burnt costume.

"I thought I told you to get some rest."

"I can't." Robin responds and even with his mask on, Batman can tell his looking over at Wally.

"What happened?"

Robin launches into the story over the explosion, Ivy separating them and ends with finding Wally in the cave.

"What did she want with him?" Flash asks gently. During the story he had zipped off to get a chair for Robin and some water, both of which made the Boy Wonder extremely grateful.

"I…can fill that part in…"

"KF!" Robin leaps out of his chair and is by the red head's side at a speed that impresses the fastest man alive. "Dude, way to not die."

Wally cracks a weak grin, "What can I say? I'm talented."

Batman and Flash both appear in his line of vision and Wally closes his eyes to keep the room from spinning.

"She…was uh, impressed with my healing…wanted it for her plants."

"Did she take any blood from you?"

"Nah…banged me 'round a bit and then kissed me. Pretty sure you should call child services on her for that one…"

Flash's easy smile appears and he reaches out to smooth down Wally's hair, "You gave us a scare kid. You'll have to stay here for a few days but I'm glad you still got that sense of humor in ya."

Flash nods at Batman and the two leave the med-bay, more than likely going to get some Leaguers down to the island to take Ivy into custody. Wally coughs a bit after they leave and tries to sit up.

"Don't sit up. You're still recovering." Robin warns him and Wally laughs.

"You gonna change my bedpan?"

"Pft, as if. I'll leave that job for Superboy."

"Pretty sure you can't trick him into that, squirt."

"Hey! Idiot."

"Twerp."

"Goof."

"Goof? Seriously? Did Ivy's kiss send me back to the 1940's?" Wally coughs some more and goes quiet as Robin shifts his weight around on his feet.

"Hey…KF, thanks for earlier…with the building exploding. I should've caught that trip wire earlier."

"Dude…you're like…thirteen. You missed something, no big deal. It's why we got a team right? To look out for each other."

Robin feels something lift from his chest as Wally speaks and he knows he's lucky. Lucky that they're both alive, lucky that he has such a good friend and lucky that he probably won't get stuck changing Wally's bedpan.

"Yeah. You're right."

Wally's eyes brighten at Robin's words, "I'm so telling Aqualad you said that."

"…jerk."


End file.
